


No Puppies, Simon (Or Where Baz is so Done With Simon)

by WriteItInSharpie



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Puppies, SO MUCH FLUFF, Simon's probably done this tbh, i've never wrote this fluffy before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteItInSharpie/pseuds/WriteItInSharpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” Baz said, immediately. <br/>Simon pouted. “You didn’t even listen to what I’m asking?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“But-”<br/>“No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Puppies, Simon (Or Where Baz is so Done With Simon)

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on Tumblr.  
> And I wrote a headcannon out.  
> And that headcannon became something.

Simon opened his mouth, beginning a question.

“No,” Baz said, immediately, cutting of the winged human. 

Simon pouted. “You're not even going to listen to what I’m about to ask?”   
“No.”  
“But-”   
“No.”  
“I could be asking if we could go see a movie. Or if we ran out of milk. Or if Penny called again.”   
“That’s definitely not what you’re asking, Snow.”  
“How do you know?”

Baz sighed, already exasperated with his boyfriend. “One, you have that face on again.”

“What face?”   
“The ‘Baz, I’ve done something’ face.”

Simon pouted. “I do not have a ‘Baz, I’ve done something’ face’!”

Baz felt a smirk tug at the edges of his lips. “You definitely  _ do _ have a ‘Baz, I’ve done something’ face. You’re using it right now.”

Simon flopped down on their ratty old couch, making a mental note to ask Penny whether he had a 'Baz, I've done something' face. She'd know. Penny always knew.

“What’s the second reason, then?”   
“There are muddy paws on the mat again.”

Simon looked guiltily at his his half-hearted attempt at cleaning the welcome mat. He would’ve tried more, but the puppy was just too adorable and Simon just couldn’t resist cuddling the little guy any longer.

“Can we keep the puppy, Baz?” Simon asked, pouting a little and choosing the cutest face in his arsenal. “Please?”   
“No, Simon.”

The vampire pulled out a pencil from his backpack and sat down at the kitchen counter where he usually worked on his assignments. 

"But he's adorable!"

" _No_ , Simon. We don't have the time nor money to take care of a puppy right now. Especially not with your... extra parts," Baz said, waving a careless hand towards the general direction where Simon's wings were draped over the rest of the couch and his tail was flicking back and forth in its usual excitment. "Where is the puppy, anyways?"  


Simon shrugged. "He was in the kitchen, last I checked."

Baz looked at him, full deadpan in effect. "You lost a puppy."  
"Yes?" Simon replied, his answer sounding like a question. "I didn't mean to, though."  
"You lost a  _puppy_  .In our  _house._ "  
"Yeah."  
"Where it could break things and ruin our clothes."  
"Um... yes?"

Baz sighed. "Crowley, why did I crush on you, of all people." 

Simon grinned. "Because I'm adorable!"  
"Don't push it too much, Snow." 

Baz heard a yip from the bathroom and pushed himself up to his feet. "There's your stray, Simon."

Simon jumped up to his feet, just barely avoiding whacking himself with a tail and tripping spectacularly as Baz had seen him do many times before. With a surprising amount of grace, the blond maneuvered through the mess that acted simultaneously as their kitchen, dining room, and living room and got to the bathroom. Simon entered the bathroom and exited within seconds, puppy firmly in his arms.

Baz blinked. The puppy actually was quite cute. It was a fluffy long-haired thing with white fur, and looked like it was only a few months old. Simon certainly seemed enamored with it, and Baz pushed down a feeling of jealously.

Aleister Crowley, it was a  _puppy_. What was there to be jealous of?

"Look at how cute he is, Baz?" Simon cooed. "Can we keep him?"  
" _No_ , Simon."  
"But he's so  _cute!"  
"_I can see that," Baz replied dryly. "And so were the last twenty or so strays you brought in here, but they couldn't stay either."

Simon's face fell, and Baz felt like he was popping the balloon of a three year-old. 

"We've been over this, snowflake. No pets."  


Simon hugged the puppy closer and widened his eyes in a (successful) attempt to look cute. "Can he stay for tonight, though?"

Baz rolled his eyes. "Yes, Simon, he can stay for tonight. But he gets washed now and he's leaving in the morning."

The puppy yipped a content yip and Simon cuddled it closer.

Baz started his assignments and wondered what he saw in Simon Snow that made him decide to live with him even longer. Then he glanced over to Simon, happily playing with the puppy, and allowed himself a little smile.


End file.
